Innocent? or maybe not
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: How innocent is Naruto? Sai knows the blond is innocent. But... Surely he can't be that innocent, right?


**A/N: I forgot to mention last time that my fiction was a request from a "friend" called Fireball-Fuchsia, this one is a request as well :3**

 **E njoy!**

A blond boy sit with a dark haired boy after training for an hour or so. Their eyes were locked on the wide blue sky above them. It was a beautiful day. They were going to resume training but the scene caught them and glued them in their places under a large tree.

Naruto wasn't the quiet type so he asked Sai as many questions as he can, and all of them needed long answers. He had the ability talk nonstop with his teammate.

"Why do you like drawing?" Naruto asked

"I just like it, there is no specific reason" Sai answered

"Is there anything that you like to draw the most?"

"yeah, fields, green wide field that are covered with colorful flowers and surrounded by big trees, it's just so amazing" Sai smiled as he imagined the scene in his head. There was nothing better than watching that scene. It makes the person feel so refreshed and relaxed. It doesn't give space for problems to appear in the person's mind. It's just him and the nature.

"That's nice, by the way I never knew what food do you like" Naruto said as he felt a low growl in his stomach. He was craving ramen again. He always does. If a day passed without him eating ramen it will be a bad day.

"I don't think you have to know that" Sai said blankly

"Why? I won't laugh at you" Naruto whined

Sai sighed and looked at the sky after he lowered his head. "I am not sure myself; I mean I can eat anything as long as it's food"

Naruto nodded. He clapped his hand when he remembered something. He looked at Sai and smiled. "Tell me Sai, who is your favorite, Sakura or Ino?"

Sai stared at Naruto blankly. Was he serious? That question wasn't hard or embarrassing at all. And the answer was obvious, but he can't just say it out loud, he doesn't want his head to be kicked off of its place by a furious Sakura. She might be anywhere around watching and listening. He can't let his life go to waste. (I made him chose Ino because he married her in the Manga )

"Okay let me ask you this Naruto. Whose body is sexier Sakura or Hinata?" Naruto blushed and looked away. This question was hard. He can't just imagine their bodies and face them later, it's so embarrassing.

"I don't know" he blushed even harder

Sai looked at Naruto and smiled. He knew his friend was innocent, but he is a teenager now he can't be that innocent. He might have a dirty side in him just like any other guy in the world. They can't control their desires all the time.

"Come on, don't tell me you never fantasized about neither of them" Sai teased

"SAI SHUT UP" Naruto yelled and his face got redder. There was no way it can get any redder. Sai thought that he looked so cute at the moment. Maybe he can use this topic in the future too.

They stayed quiet for a while then Naruto innocently poked Sai's shoulder. Sai looked at him and raised an eye brow. Is he really that innocent and cute? Or was this just an act?

"I have been wondering for a while. What does adult-game mean?" Naruto asked. Sai stared at him blankly then chuckled. This guy was beyond innocent. Who didn't know what that means? It's so obvious.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked just to make sure that Naruto wasn't playing around or making fun of him.

"Well when I was training with Jiraya out of Konoha, he used to kick me out of our apartment and stay in with a woman. When I asked him why I can't join them he said that they will play an adults game and kids shouldn't interfere" Naruto explained

Sai smiled and moved closer to the blond. "Would you like to play it with me?" he asked

Naruto's eyes sparkled. He was so happy. He didn't know what that game is like. But Sai was going to let him play that game.

"Yes" he said innocently

"Our game is going to be a bit different. Let's go" Sai explained

Sai smiled and asked the poor blond to follow him. Naruto followed him to his place happily. When Sai went to his room Naruto thought that he will bring a board game or something (like chess or shougi or something like that) he danced happily in his place on the sofa.

When Sai came back Naruto checked his hands for any sign of a game. He blinked twice then looked up at Sai.

"Where is the game Sai?" he asked

Sai chuckled and moved closer to Naruto. "We don't need to rush Naruto. This game needs patient so we can both ENJOY it" Sai walked up to the confused blond and placed one hand on the couch beside Naruto's head and the other hand held the zipper of his sweater. He locked his eyes with Naruto and smiled.

"Would you like me to tell you the instructions while we play?" Sai asked

Naruto gulped he was so confused. He didn't know what to say or what to do. But judging from their position this game is not a normal game. Something was off about it.

"I'll count that as yes" Sai said and pulled the zipper down making Naruto look at him in shock. He has to do something, but what? His mind wasn't helping him at all neither his body.

Naruto gasped when Sai leaned down. He placed both of his hands on Sai's face then sighed.

"If this is the game you are talking about then no, I don't want to play it" Naruto said then removed his hand. Sai looked disappointed. He was supposed to be just teasing and playing around, but he was actually going to do it and he felt disappointed when he was stopped.

'I must be out of my mind' Sai thought

"S-Sai?" Naruto called and got Sai's attention. They looked at each other for a while then Sai decided to make things clear.

"Naruto, this was supposed to be just teasing but.." Sai paused and lowered his head "I don't think it's just a game for me" Naruto cocked his head.

"Listen I know this might sound ridiculous but can't you agree just this time?" Sai held his breath and waited for Naruto to answer him. He wanted to accept 'no' again as an answer, but he couldn't. He might keep thinking about it for the rest of his lie, or he might become insane and hurt his friend, and he didn't want to do that.

After analyzing what Sai said Naruto blushed and looked away. What he said had two meanings and he doesn't want to think about which one of the two meanings was right, because it might cause troubles and misunderstandings.

"Naruto?" Sai blinked

"URGH I don't care anymore just do whatever you like" Naruto turned redder. What he said the Sai can do whatever he had in mind and he can't stop him later, but what does he have in his mind? Was it good to give him the 'go' sign?

Sai smiled then cupped Naruto's face then placed his forehead against Naruto's. "Don't try to stop me later" Sai said with a smile.

Sai's hands settled on Naruto's waist. He moved his hand to the back of Naruto's head when he felt that the kiss wasn't deep enough. He ran his tongue along Naruto's closed lips, but he didn't seem like he got what Sai wanted so he broke the kiss and smiled..his usual fake smile.

"Part your lips Naruto" Sai requested

"huh ــ" once Sai got the chance he slide his tongue in Naruto's mouth and inhaled deeply enjoying the blonds' taste. He had never thought that he'll get the chance to do this, but thanks to Jiraya and Naruto's innocence he'll get this and maybe more.

The two parted to get some air then Sai leaned in into another passionate kiss. It surprised him when Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and titled his head for better angle.

'That's interesting' thought Sai as he moved his other hand up under Naruto's shirt which made him moan into the kiss.

Sai broke the kiss and looked down at the pair of blue eyes that were full of lust and need.

"How about we go to my room" Naruto just blushed and nodded. What else can he do? He did disagree with the idea of playing THIS kind of game, but who would have thought that it will make him feel like this. It was weird and unusual, but stuff like this should not be left incomplete. A part of him was uncomfortable with this, but another part wanted it. He wasn't sure anymore.

Naruto let himself be dragged by Sai to his room. Once they were in the room Sai turned Naruto around so his back was facing the bed then he pulled him into another kiss. He started walked forward making Naruto move backward toward the bed until they reached it.

Sai helped Naruto remove his sweater then pulled his shirt over his head. He gently pushed him to make him lie on his back. Sai moved lower and began kissing the crook of Naruto's neck. The reaction he got was surprising but interesting. It made Naruto call Sai's name and it came out with a moan.

Sai bit hard on the skin between his teeth and inhaled at the same time. It was as if it's his first time being this close to Naruto. They are always close but he never had the chance to touch the blond this way, or taste him, or hear him cry his name. He wanted more of this. He wanted Naruto to belong just to him. He might sound greedy and selfish, but Naruto is irresistible.

Just thinking about that they were supposed to be friend and teammates made Sai feel a bit guilty. He might have forced Naruto to do this when he asked him. Everyone knows how kind Naruto is, but accepting such a request made Sai feel bad.

Sai let go of Naruto's skin and looked at him. Naruto looked back with a confused expression. He gasped when Sai leaned down all of a sudden but he didn't kiss him. He stopped right beside his ear. He wanted to tell him something..Maybe.

"I thought about going all the way but I changed my mind" Sai whispered

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure if what he understood was right, and Sai didn't help him to make sure either. He just chuckled then unzipped his and Naruto's pants.

"How about we finish this together Naruto" Sai pecked Naruto's ear lobe making him shiver. Sai's hand started moving stroking both himself and Naruto at the same time. He felt as Naruto shivered each time he breathed out. He looked at his face from the corner of his eyes and smiled at his expression. He had his eyes shut and his face deep red. He was red to his ears, and he was holding back his moans too, but that won't last long. Sai smirked as he thought of it.

His hand moved faster and stroked harder. Finally Naruto gave in and let his moans be heard to the other. Sai planned to keep his coolness but he couldn't. Few low moans escaped his mouth as he breathed.

The moment they shared felt like forever. Sai didn't want it to end though. He was enjoying this. All of this was supposed to be a game, but he might have become crazy, but if going crazy means being this close to Naruto then it doesn't matter at all.

"S-Sai.." Naruto called before he came all over Sai's hand. It didn't take too long for Sai to cum too.

Sai inhaled deeply then collapsed on top of his smaller friend. Naruto watched as Sai got up seconds after he collapsed and started looking around the room then he walked out of the room. He came back few minutes later and took his place beside the blond.

"Well that's it for today, I'll show you the rest when you are ready" Sai smirked when Naruto blushed and looked away.

"In your dreams" he mumbled

Sai laughed and lied back on the bed. They stared at the ceiling for a while then Naruto talked. "It wasn't a bad game" Sai turned toward Naruto shocked of what he just heard. Naruto just admitted that he liked this adult-game stuff. Is this really Naruto talking?

' Then he wasn't that innocent after all' thought Sai then he lied back beside Naruto.

 **A/N: I AM SO PERVERTED..well who cares**

 **Thanks for reading, and please don't hate me I just can't stop writing**

 **Gomen..**


End file.
